


Brothers

by ValhallaPeach



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Brothers, Family, Family Cuddles, Fluff, Gen, Hiro knows he's a little shit, Introspective text, No Incest, No Plot, No Smut, Sibling Relationship, Tadashi is beauty and grace, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 14:39:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6809326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValhallaPeach/pseuds/ValhallaPeach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiro knew he could be a pest, but Tadashi took it with grace as always.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> It's been forever since I've written anything, and I got this little idea while spending time with my sister haha I guess sibling cuddles are things normal close siblings enjoy, and as an older sibling myself, I've always been close to my younger sisters rather than my older sister. Anyway, enjoy some brotherly fluff and introspective text!

Hiro loved the little things, and the time spent with his brother. From gummy bear surprises and pizza nights, the time he spent with Tadashi was always something he enjoyed. He knew he could be a pest sometimes, and Tadashi was too overprotective at times, but in the end, he loved his brother. Tadashi did what he could, especially after their parents had died.

His older brother had always helped aunt Cass with Hiro, especially when he became a slightly rebellious teenager. His latest stint had irritated Tadashi to no end, but he knew that Tadashi wouldn't stay mad. He felt like a horrible little brother sometimes, but Tadashi always made him seem like he was worth the world.

And maybe to Tadashi, he was. Sure, he reprimanded him a lot, but he couldn't really blame Hiro. He just continued doing what he could to make sure that Hiro was safe at all times. Because for a genius, he could be really dense sometimes.

Even as Tadashi sleepily cuddled him during their weekly movie night, Hiro was happy. He wouldn't change any of this for the world. Nothing could make him love his brother any less, not when Tadashi had done so much for him. He was well aware of everything Tadashi had sacrificed just to make Hiro happy, and that thought both made him feel horrible and happy at the same time.

Because in Tadashi's eyes, no one would ever be as great as his little brother.


End file.
